


forever and always

by death_takes_us_all



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Archive warnings may change?, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not completed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sapnap is worried, Soulmates, Tales From The SMP, based on canon lore, dont bully me i'm new, im projecting onto sapnap and karl pls, karl is mysterious but in a worrying way, karl's a time traveler, maybe smut?, mcyt - Freeform, poor sapnap is in so much pain, sam is really just the server therapist, soulmates in all realities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_takes_us_all/pseuds/death_takes_us_all
Summary: Sapnap notices Karl’s been off lately. He always seems to be in his head, and he tends to just go missing for a few days at a time. One day, Sapnap sees Karl enter a room, and tries to see if he could find out what was up with Karl, but it ends up with him finding something he never should have. But when he does, he realizes that they’ll be each others' love in all versions of time and themselves.(karlnap fic; based around canon lore; starts a little before the masquerade ball)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	1. i've missed you

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic on AO3 and im kinda nervous but ehhh i'll be fine, anyways i hope you like this fic that i came up with at like 2 am :)

Karl had been a close friend of Sapnap’s for a long time now, yet there were many things about Karl that he didn’t know of. Everything about Karl confused Sapnap, whether it be the way he always seemed to glow, or how he seemed like a completely open book, but no one ever seemed to know anything about him. 

What confused him most about Karl was how he would sometimes just disappear for days at a time, no one ever knowing where he went. Whenever he was gone, life just felt off, yet everything stayed the same. The trees kept swaying; the world kept turning, and everyone kept going about their business, despite the universe feeling slightly off without the ball of happiness they call Karl. Sapnap got used to the presence of Karl, so much so that whenever he’d go missing, he’d turn to tell his best friend something to only be met with empty space.

After a few days, however, the boy would show up, seemingly out of nowhere. Whenever asked where he was, Karl would simply reply, “I’ve just been around, and you?”. A few people believed it, having not been around Karl much in the first place, but Sapnap, being the brunette's best friend, always noticed his absence. 

It hasn’t always been like this, and it doesn’t happen too often, but it’s often enough to be noticed by quite a few people. Sapnap and Quackity always seem the most affected, due to the fact that they consider Karl their best friend. Ghostbur notices, and always tries to lighten the mood, in order to distract everyone from his sudden disappearance. Sam constantly reassures everyone that he’ll come back, because he always does, but everyone can tell he’s worried too.

Whenever he returns from the unknown place he goes to, Karl always seems more aware and caseous of what everyone is doing. He seems more on edge, and in his own mind. For Sapnap, seeing Karl become like this is like watching a child realize how bad the world is. It’s like watching a kid realize that their life isn’t perfect, and life is pointless unless you make something of yourself.

Sapnap sits on the edge of L’manbergs crater, staring at the red vines of what could be the end of their world, covering the L’manberg flag. The moon shone down on the flag in such a way that made it look almost unreal, the color pattern peeking out of the red substance, almost as though it’s trying to escape the evilness surrounding it. 

He looks up at the moon, for a second it feels like he’s with George and Dream again, laying on the ground of the community house. The thought of his two best friends makes him tear up, remembering that the faceless of the two is now in prison. To say that it was hard for Sapnap to see Dream getting locked up was an understatement. He’s known the blonde man since the beginning of their country, along with George. For a period of time, they were inseparable. But one day, all of the laughter stopped, and he and George had to watch their best friend turn insane, doing whatever it took to gain power. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar brown-haired boy sat down beside him.

Karl was back.

Sapnap wasn’t able to form words after the sudden appearance of his best friend, he was in complete and utter shock, not expecting him to show up at this moment.

“Hello sapnap.” Karl simply said, finally cutting the silence between the two.

“Karl,” he muttered. “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been around.” the brunette stated curtly.

“I’ve missed you, Karl. You’ve been gone for a while.” Sapnap mentioned, sadness spilling through his voice.

“Have I?” Karl asked in genuine curiosity.

“It’s been like 4 days since anyone’s seen you.” he sighed. “How did you not know you were gone that long?”

He coughed, “I guess I just lost track of time.” Karl said, followed by a laugh.

Sapnap turned his body to hug the boy. He missed the comforting feeling Karl gave him whenever they embraced each other. The way their bodies seemed to perfectly align was something that Sapnap could get addicted to. He held Karl as though he’d disappear again if he let go, which wasn’t unlikely. Sapnap ran his fingers through the older boys’ hair, hoping this moment will last forever. He hides his face in the brunettes’ shoulder, noticing that Karl smells like birch wood and a flower field, and those immediately became Sapnaps’ favorite smells.

Karl eventually pulled away from the hug, “listen, I have to go to something. I should have probably done it already, but I saw you sitting here and wanted to see you. Bye sap!”

And before Sapnap could reply, Karl sprinted towards a small cozy looking building that Sapnap didn't actually know existed.

Sapnap took one more look at the covered L’manberg flag before standing up and heading towards his home to sleep, thinking of the mysterious brown-haired boy the rest of the night.

(853 words)


	2. attached to a lost cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap overthinks everything in the middle of a destroyed country

A small breeze grazed over what was once L’manberg. The sunset shined on Sapnaps face, a multitude of colors defining his features in possibly one of the best ways. He sat where the L’man-tree once was, wondering if he could have prevented all of this chaos. Sapnap often did this, he would sit and stare at the ruins of the nation Technoblade and Dream destroyed. He hated Dream for it, he did it completely out of spite and for power, not caring about the fact that so many people had everything they worked for in that land. But Sapnap understood why Technoblade did it, he had been constantly betrayed by the people he wanted to protect, the government constantly went after him, Tommy only ever thought of him as an asset, a weapon.

Sapnap was glad that he had no attachment to anything, really. He realized a long time ago that if you have attachment, people will have something to hold over you. He realized that when tommy risked everything for his discs, when tubbo risked everything for tommy. So he let go, and no one was able to get to him. Because he has nothing to lose, he has nothing he really cares about.

Well, except…..

Karl. 

The one thing he has attachment to is a loose canon. 

How can he have attachment to someone who’s already gone?

He wished he knew what happened to Karl, they were always so close. They really did love each other, in more ways than one, even if they didn’t know it. 

Sapnap would spend nearly everyday with Karl, doing both everything and nothing to pass the time. They were practically attached at the hip, they were rarely seen apart. And then all of a sudden Karl just disappeared, and it just kept happening. And eventually, when he was back, he wouldn’t go back to Sapnap. 

And now they’re practically strangers, with emotional attachment.

He hated to admit it, but he felt a longing for the brunette boy. When he was gone, it felt as though a part of Sapnap was missing, he felt so empty without Karl.

Karl was very likely to be the only thing Sapnap would risk everything for. He would give up everything to go back to the way things used to be between them, even if it was in the middle of a war.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice calling his name from a few feet away, and only when the person was sitting next to him did he realize that it was Sam.

“Hey sapnap, you okay there bud?” Sam said while sitting down next to Sapnap.

He sighed, he knew that he couldn’t lie to Sam, he’d see right through him. “No, not really. There's a lot on my mind, i guess.”

Sam nodded in understanding, “well, lay it on me. I’m here to listen.”

And so he did, he told Sam everything on his mind. The war, Dream, Karl, all of it. And to say the least, Sam knew how to deal with it. The blonde always knew how to talk people through these things, he kind of posed as everyone’s therapist. In all honesty, Sam was a great friend, he always did what was right and he was always there for literally everyone.

“Listen, i know that everyone is anxious and scared right now. We all have our trauma from the war, we’re all suffering, even i am. But the only thing we can do right now is find our ways to cope.”

Sapnap stared blankly at the ground in front of him, “I've never been good at coping.”

“Maybe talking to someone close to you will help you cope.” Sam suggested.

Sapnap genuinely thought it was a good idea, until he realized he didn’t really have anyone close to him anymore. Dream’s in prison, George is off somewhere trying to cope with the loss of Dream. Tommy and Tubbo were probably off somewhere celebrating, Quackity is doing god knows what. And well.. Karl. No one really knows what he’s been up to, it seems like he’s struggling a lot with the trauma from the war.

He started to cry, slowly, then all at once. “Sam, i don’t have anyone anymore.”

Sam immediately took the crying boy into a hug, letting Sapnap let it all out in his arms.

Sapnap had kept his emotions bottled up for so long, that when he finally let it out, his sobs echoed through the broken country like the sounds of tortured pain.

(758 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, sorry for the short chapter! i swear the chapters will get longer. but anyway, i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! :)


End file.
